vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Burger
|-|Ed= |-|Muse= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Edward "Ed" Burger Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Spectral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can interact with and see normally non-corporeal/invisible ghosts/spirits, Ink Manipulation (Able to smack enemies around with solid masses of ink, as well as form ink into weapons such as sythes. He can also choose how the substance behaves, anywhere from sharp, rubbery, to even making it unaffected by gravity), Can enter a state of heightened perception and speed which allows him to create afterimages Attack Potency: At least Wall level (He was able to casually slice in half a spirit that Max could barely harm), likely higher (His abilities and skills are only second to Isabel Guerra in the Activity Club) Speed: Subsonic ''' (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to Isaac's electrical attacks), '''Massively Hypersonic while in spirit trance (Is a state of heightened perception, where the world appears to be motionless around him. Spender could react to Isaac's Lightning within it) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman (Physically weaker, but should be comparable to other Activity Club members) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from spirits that could easily harm Max, who are several times his size), likely higher Stamina: High (Regularly goes on missions with the Club and rarely gets exhausted. This included killing dozens of spirits within a relatively short period of time) Range: Standard melee range with Ink Manipulation and most Spectral Energy Attacks, several dozen meters with spec shots Standard Equipment: His Paintbrush, which houses the Spirit, Muse, and gives him his Ink Manipulating abilities Intelligence: Average for a middle school student, although he is well experienced in fighting spirits and other spectrals. Knowledgeable in pop-culture Weaknesses: Spectral energy attacks can’t affect the material world. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spectral Energy:' As a half-spirit, Ed can utilize his innate green spectral energy to form constructs and projectiles. This energy can be used to specifically harm spirits and ghosts, and can be shaped however the user wants, ranging anywhere from weapons to energy blasts. Ed particularly uses the Spec shot technique a lot, which is a small, but powerful blast of spectral energy shot through the finger, like a bullet. Spectral energy can also allow him to generate an Aura. *'Muse:' Ed's tool is inhabited by the spirit, Muse, who grants Ed the ability to create and manipulate Ink. Not only can he do this, but he can also change the physical consistency of the ink he creates; it can be used to create hard structures, to sharp blades, and even gravity-defying globs of bouncy goop. However, this power is only limited to constructs; he has never demonstrated manipulating ink he didn't create. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Kids Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paranatural Category:Tier 9